A love that will never grow old
by Gemmanoworries
Summary: 1963, Winsconsin. Y la historia de cómo mantener un amor a través del tiempo y los prejuicios.
1. Chapter 1

_Holaholaholahola. Nueva historia, saluda a las lectoras (? Jé. Estoy aquí con un coso nuevo, pero cortito. Consta de cuatro partes y sólo tengo escritas dos, pero espero que no me ocurra lo mismo que con el Pones aquel de SPN que creo que se va a quedar así para los restos._

_Bien, tres cositas. Primera: este os largo es un crossover y si veis la información del fic, es un crossover de la película _**Brokeback Mountain**_, que creo que la conocemos todos. Es el primer crossover que hago ever, así que no seáis muy duras conmigo si ya habéis visto la peli. Se hace lo mejor que se puede :DD Si no la habéis visto, os recomiendo que lo hagáis porque, posibles prejuicios a parte, es una historia preciosa. Y si no la habéis visto, no leáis esto porque os voy a spoilear toda la historia. Aunque también podéis tomar este fic como un libro y ver la peli después. Lo que queráis, el caso es que merece la pena verla._

_Segunda y os dejo leer: este coso trae dedicatoria especial a la monosaguaposa de Isabel porque lleva meses esperando que cuelgue esta historia y me va a pegar como no la acabe. Isabel, recuerda que yo te quiero :33_

_Y tercero: gracias a AriFloynter por su revisión y crítica constructiva :D_

_Todo dicho. Que aproveche la primera parte :D_

* * *

**Parte 1.**

La estafeta de correos quedaba tan alejada de todo su mundo que incluso para una acción tan pequeña como revisar el buzón tenía que coger el coche. La conducción se prolongaba durante unos minutos, y siempre la hacía en ese silencio cómodo que otorga la soledad. El asiento del copiloto llevaba mucho tiempo vacío y era consciente de que permanecería así mucho tiempo más porque sólo consentiría que esa ausencia se llenara con la presencia de una persona en concreto, una que vivía a más de cuatrocientos kilómetros de él y que, si bien ansiaba poder ser el elegido con quien Danny compartiera su vida, jamás podría satisfacer dicho deseo. Ambos lo sabían, aunque no los dos lo aceptaran de buen grado.

La furgoneta, algo deteriorada tanto mecánica como estéticamente por el paso de los años, fue aparcada con precisión milimétrica en la acera contraria a aquél edificio de una sola planta cuyos ventanales, cubiertos desde su interior con sendas cortinas blancas, permitían la lectura de la palabra "CORREOS", plasmada con letras grandes y negras contra el cristal, haciendo un perfecto contraste que podía verse con nitidez. Fijó sus ojos en aquel cristal, achinándolos un poco para mitigar el latigazo de luz que le atacó las retinas cuando salió del cobijo de su vehículo. No hacía un buen día; el sol reinaba en el cielo de un modo sesgado, vertía sus rayos sobre toda la calle de un modo despectivo, casi como si su presencia fuera algo que mereciera más ceremonia. Era un frío invierno, un invierno duro en todos los aspectos, y la frialdad del viento que soplaba se le pegaba a las ropas a cada paso que daba, pero aún así, el sol seguía ahí, vertiendo una luz blanquecina a través de las nubes que teñía las calles con un manto níveo y nacarado que dañaba la vista.

Poco a poco fue alejándose del coche, su mente divagando sobre qué le contestaría Harry a la misiva que le había mandado dos semanas atrás.

Hacía casi cinco meses que no se veían. Cinco enteros meses, con sus días vacíos e insignificantes, con sus noches en vela, esas en las que no dejaba de repetirse que se les estaba escapando la vida de sus ya algo arrugadas manos y ni siquiera hacían el intento de retenerla, de cortar esa comunicación escrita y hacerla verbal, física y eterna. Estaba bien verse una vez al mes cuando tenían veinticinco años, podía conformarse con eso en aquel entonces, pero ahora ya no. Ya ni siquiera era capaz de soportar echarlo tanto de menos.

Su casilla tenía el número 44, y cuando la chica que se encontraba tras el mostrador lo vio entrar, se dirigió a ella sin necesidad de recibir la orden. Recogió la única carta que había dentro de ella, que más que una carta era, propiamente dicho, una postal, un sólo papel, de un tipo más duro y con una bonita imagen de las colinas de Brokeback estampada en el reverso, y cubierta de letras la parte trasera, de palabras que sólo le pertenecían a él y que se limitaban a la información básica que podían cruzar entre ellos, aunque siempre quisieran decirse algo más, algo que más que no quedase atascado en sus gargantas por culpa del orgullo, pero lo hacía en los bolígrafos a causa del miedo. ¿Miedo a qué?, sería la pregunta. Y cuando la respuesta era tan amplia como tenerle miedo al mundo, a la nada, al todo y sobre todo, a uno mismo, la situación terminaba por tornarse insostenible.

Sus manos atraparon aquel duro papel con dejadez mientras su ansiedad, perfectamente contenida tras la máscara de tranquilidad e indiferencia que tanto le caracterizaba, le carcomía las entrañas, las comisuras de los ojos prácticamente quemándole por el ansia de leer las palabras que Harry hubiera grabado para él, la esperanza de un nuevo encuentro aumentando a cada paso que daba y que lo alejaba de la estafeta, y que terminó por desvanecerse en el frío aire que expulsaron sus pulmones cuando su vista se encontró con aquel anuncio.

Al primer golpe de vista no se había percatado de que la postal que la chica le había entregado era la misma que él había enviado semanas atrás. Una imagen podía cambiar según el estado de ánimo con que la miraras, y su esperanza había disfrazado aquella con una luz y una perspectiva que la había hecho diferente, pero no lo era. Era su misma postal, eran las palabras que él le había dirigido a Harry, eran las promesas que se podían leer entre líneas, era... Ya no era nada.

La habían devuelto. Probablemente aquella postal nunca hubiera llegado a su destino, o sí, eso nunca lo sabría, pero lo importante era que Harry no podría contestarla, que no podría leer lo que le decía y que ahora le pertenecía para siempre.

_"Fallecido",_ rezaba aquella palabra que le había robado el aliento. Eran letras rojas, amplias, sellando las que él había trazado directamente sobre el papel, sellándolas y dejándolas en un segundo e insustancial plano. Harry había muerto y Correos le había devuelto la postal. Era tan sencillo, tan rutinario y funcional que causaba incluso risa. Un muerto no podía leer una postal. Harry ya no podría pasear sus eléctricos ojos azules por aquellas líneas, ni podría sonreír al darse cuenta de que cuando Danny mencionaba una vez más sus expediciones de pesca en realidad le estaba invitando a pasar una noche entre sus brazos, a enredarse el uno en el otro como si más lejos de las montañas, ríos y vegetación que les servían de escondite no existiera nada. Como si más allá no tuvieran hijos, mujeres, familia, trabajo y responsabilidades. Harry no podría recibir nunca más su invitación a perderse el uno en el otro, a dejar fuera aquello que llevaba veinte años separándolos. Harry ya no podría volver a suplicarle por una oportunidad para estar juntos, no podría incrustarle el puño en la mandíbula en sus típicos ataques de ira, que más que ira era pánico ante la posibilidad de no volver a verlo. Y él ya no tendría que negarse más veces, ya no tendría que volver a recordarle lo que les hacían a los maricones por aquellas tierras y ya no tendría que lidiar nunca más con la cabezonería del moreno. Nunca más. Porque Harry había muerto. Y todo se había acabado.

La estafeta quedó atrás, alejándose de él como si quien caminara fuera ella. Sus ojos seguían anclados a aquella palabra que parecía relucir en el papel, leyéndola sin cesar, obsesivamente, esperando que cambiara de un momento a otro. Podía soñar con imposibles ahora que lo había perdido todo; soñar era lo único que le quedaba.

Prácticamente sin darse cuenta y sin que su aturullado cerebro supiera lo que hacía, se encontró delante de una cabina telefónica. Tan sólo era un poste metálico con un triste teléfono atornillado en un lateral, y rebuscó con manos temblorosas un par de monedas que extrajo del bolsillo de sus desgastados vaqueros. Las coló por la ranura y colocó el teléfono en su oreja, sujetándolo con ayuda del hombro izquierdo mientras la otra mano buscaba, presa del mismo temblor, el papelito donde años á había anotado su número de teléfono.

- ¿Sí?- contestaron al otro lado.

No reconoció la voz. Jamás había conocido a la mujer de Harry, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre, pero sabía que ella sí lo conocía a él, de aquellas "expediciones de pesca" que le robaban a su marido un par de días cada mes.

- ¿Hablo con... con la señora de Harry Judd?- preguntó, tomando el auricular con la mano, la vista derrapando por el asfalto de la calle, como si se arrastrara moribunda por ella.

- Así es – respondieron al otro lado. La voz llegaba distraída, como si hubieran contestado al teléfono por compromiso, y no había ni una pizca de tristeza o desesperación en ella.- ¿Puedo saber quién llama?

- Soy Danny – informó y completó: - Danny Jones. Su marido y yo solíamos ir a pescar a las montañas de...

- Sí, recuerdo su nombre. Debería saber que mi marido ha fallecido.

- Lo sé- vaya si lo sabía...- Por eso me he puesto en contacto con usted. Me han... han devuelto una carta que le mandé hace un par de semanas.

- Ah.

- Quería saber... ¿Qué ocurrió?

Al parecer, a Harry le había estallado una rueda en la cara. Trabajaba con su suegro, el señor Johnston, en la empresa familiar, que gestionaba diversos vehículos y transportes, pero se habían especializado en tractores porque la zona estaba repleta de granjas. También al parecer, Harry era el mejor vendedor aunque su suegro le tuviera tiricia, y una tarde, cuando se encontraba comprobando la presión de una rueda de dichos tractores, ésta le había estallado en la cara. La goma se había rasgado por la presión del aire y había golpeado de lleno su rostro, propulsando su cuerpo hacia el suelo con una fuerza e impacto mortal.

- ¿Sufrió?- oyó preguntar a su voz. El teléfono seguía en su mano izquierda, y la postal seguía escupiéndole aquél "fallecido", y los coches seguían circulando a su alrededor, los niños corriendo y la vida transcurriendo. Pero lo único que él podía sentir eran las cosquillas que las lágrimas le hacían al correr río abajo por sus mejillas.

- No – le aclaró su mujer.- Murió en el acto. No sintió nada.

- ¿Ha sido enterrado?

- Por supuesto que no – un bufido escapó de sus labios.- Fue incinerado. Quería que esparcieran sus restos por aquella montaña. PorBrokebackMountain.

- ¿Entonces...?

- Yo no puedo hacerlo –aclaró de nuevo. La diferencia entre poder y querer le pareció a Danny en esos momentos tan ligera como falsa. – No puedo desatender el negocio familiar por las excentricidades de mi marido.

- Yo puedo hacerlo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Me pilla bastante cerca- aseguró, aunque fuera mentira.

- Entonces tendrá que pedirle las cenizas a sus padres. Yo ya no las tengo. ¿Algo más?

Se despidieron sin más ceremonia. Ni siquiera le mostró sus condolencias porque no eran necesarias, ella ni siquiera se entristecía de haber perdido a su marido, no tenía sentido mostrar su pesar cuando ella no sabría valorarlo.

Recordaba de manera vaga dónde vivían sus padres, había leído la dirección en alguna de esas postales que intercambiaban y el coche parecía sonreírle para que lo hiciera. En el fondo sabía que si no era él quién recogiera esas cenizas y las llevara consigo a la montaña, nadie lo haría. Y todo el mundo se merece que su última voluntad sea llevada a cabo.

Nunca había conocido a sus padres, ni tan siquiera sabía si ellos sabrían de su existencia, pero lo deseaba. Significaría tantas cosas... Para empezar, no correría el riesgo de que le apuntaran con una escopeta por no respetar el dolor de unos padres que lloran la muerte de un hijo, ni resultaría descortés que un completo extraño pidiera sus cenizas; por otro, no encontraría oposición a que se las entregaran y confiaran en él para realizar el último deseo de Harry. Y lo que era más importante, si Judd les había hablado de él, si en algún momento de su vida había decidido que sus padres merecían conocer su existencia, si en algún momento de su vida había sentido las ganas de compartir su existencia con ellos, de hacerles saber que conocía a equis persona y que sentía el afecto suficiente por él como para hablarle de ello a sus padres, entonces significaba que le había querido más de lo que nunca había imaginado y merecido.

Su diatriba mental se volvió realidad cuando la mosquitera de la casa de la infancia de Harry se abrió y una mujer que fácilmente rondaba los setenta años apareció en el umbral, y una sonrisa desdentada iluminaba su moreno rostro curtido por el trabajo bajo el sol. Harry les había hablado de él, y de hecho, ella parecía esperarlo.

Le invitaron a un café, compartieron un par de trivialidades, de monosílabos que respondían a preguntas que en realidad ni el uno quería hacer ni el otro contestar, y finalmente ahondaron en el tema que Danny necesitaba tratar.

- Su cuarto está arriba- añadió su madre retirando las tazas del café. – La primera puerta de la derecha.

Asintió con educación, con esa parquedad en gestos y palabras que le había acompañado durante toda su vida, y remontó los escalones que le condujeron hasta el lugar en que Harry vivió sus primeros años.

Era un dormitorio humilde. El tejado era a dos aguas, quizás demasiado bajo considerando la altura de su amigo y carecía de privilegios. La cama se encontraba pegada a una de las paredes, había un pequeño ventanuco, un escritorio y un armario empotrado. Nada más.

Abrió la ventana. Desde ese lugar se apreciaba la zona trasera de la casa y, valiéndose de un trozo de madera que se encontraba en el alfeizar y que parecía decir que llevaba años allí y que seguramente Harry lo hubiera usado en sus días, sujetó la ventana para mantenerla abierta y dejar que algo de aire penetrase en el dormitorio.

Los tacones de sus botas resonaron contra las desvencijadas maderas del suelo. En algún momento aquella tarima habría brillado con el esplendor de la juventud y ahora estaban sucias, arañadas, apagadas y carecían de elegancia, como todo en aquel lugar. Caminó de aquí a allá, paseando su mirada y acariciando con la yema de los dedos la superficie del escritorio, sobre el que había un par de papeles desperdigados que no le llamaron la atención, y cerró los ojos. Trató de imaginarse a un joven Harry Judd creciendo entre esas paredes. Lo dibujó en su mente, dibujó al Harry de veintitrés años que él había conocido más de veinte atrás y minimizó sus dimensiones, aniñando sus rasgos, endulzando su expresión y llenando de inocencia sus vibrantes ojos, aquel azul que conservaría para el resto de su vida.

Ese Harry leía un libro tumbado boca arriba en el colchón, con los pies entrelazados y una mano tras la nuca; o se sentaba a ese mismo escritorio, encendía el flexo que ahora carecía de bombilla y estudiaba las lecciones del colegio; o escribía cartas de falso amor a sus primeras novias, prometiéndoles ser la primera y última chica que amaría en su vida. Era gracioso. Era gracioso que seguramente Harry hubiera sido más sincero con aquellas personas por las que no sintió nada y que fuera a él, a quién más amaba en el mundo entero, con quien más falso tuviera que ser. Era enrevesado. Habría chicas, ahora mujeres, que conservaran esas cartas en cajas que guardarían en lo alto de sus armarios, entre restos de perfumes, pañuelos antiguos y viejas entradas de cine, y esas cartas rezarían unas palabras de amor que nunca les pertenecieron pero que siempre, se hubieran casado, hubieran tenido hijos, hubieran discutido hasta pegarse y se hubieran pegado hasta hacerse sangre, siempre, siempre, siempre, le pertenecerían a él. Porque alguien solía decir que el hogar se encuentra allá donde está tu corazón, y si esa afirmación era cierta, Danny siempre sería el hogar de Harry.

Sus lacrimales no aguantaron más la presión de las lágrimas y se permitió llorar sin expulsar sonido alguno. Podía ser un hombre, pero seguía teniendo sentimientos, y hacía apenas dos horas se había enterado de que el amor de su frustrada y fracasada vida había fallecido. Y no le había dejado nada. Sólo una postal que se burlaba de él.

Puede que fuera por eso por lo que la puerta entreabierta del armario le llamara tanto la atención. Esa rendija incitándole a perderse entre su escaso metro cuadrado, y cuando se dejó llevar por la tentación, encontró varias de las prendas que en algún momento había visto cubriendo el cuerpo de Harry. Camisas, un par de jerséis y alguna que otra camiseta blanca de interior, de esas que tratan de proteger tus huesos del frío. Pensó en tocarlas, en acariciarlas como había hecho con el escritorio, y así tal vez podría sentir que no estaba tan lejos pese a estar tan cerca. Paradójico. Macabro. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. No quería que los deseos de su roto corazón alterasen nada de todo aquello, de cómo Harry lo había dejado. Si se encontraba así en el momento de su muerte, se encontraría así hasta que el mundo agotara su última gota de aire. Él no era nadie para alterar la perfecta tranquilidad de aquel dormitorio. Él sólo era la persona que más le había querido, pero seguía careciendo de ese derecho.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de aquel enano espacio, su visión periférica se topó con algo: un segundo fondo. Un aparte en ese armario, un departamento que limitaba dos espacios, dos esferas de su vida. En una, el Harry que él no había conocido, en la otra, el Harry al que había amado hasta la saciedad.

Y en ella pudo apreciar otras dos camisas, y esas no tuvo que esforzarse por reconocerlas; el recuerdo vino a su mente arañando las paredes de su cerebro y abriéndose paso a codazos, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante años y este fuera su momento triunfal.

Las rescató de su escondite, sin poder reprimir ya las ganas de tocar algo que perteneció a su amigo. Ambas colgaban de la misma percha, la una sobre la otra. La primera era clara, azul, como el cielo que les había servido de techo aquel verano en la montaña. La segunda tenía estampado cuadriculado, líneas pajizas, amarillas, blancas y negras, típico estampado vaquero. Pero lo que le hizo llorar, más allá de recordar aquel momento en que Harry las había vestido, más allá de que en su mente se dibujara de una manera maquiavélicamente realista el momento en que ambos se habían golpeado hasta sangrar, más allá de eso estaba el hecho de que esa camisa seguía sucia. Las manchas de sangre seguían ahí, resecas, oscuras y olvidadas. Perpetuadas en el tiempo, tan significativas como todo lo anterior. Aquel día, aquél en que la realidad que empezaba a envolverlos les había golpeado tan de lleno como ellos se habían golpeado entre sí, fue cuando empezó a aceptar que le quería. En silencio, sin decírselo jamás a él. Y las palabras se transformaron en golpes que más tarde se turnaron en llantos de desesperación en aquella pradera.

Ahora, esa sangre seguía allí, perenne, marcando un antes y un después en la historia de su "relación".

Regresó al comedor donde habían degustado los cafés. Las camisas le acompañaban, dobladas bajo su brazo como si pretendiera llevárselas consigo contra toda resistencia.

- ¿Puedo quedarme esto? – le preguntó aún así a la madre de Harry. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado en sus mejillas, al igual que la sangre en la camisa; ahora todo estaba seco, viejo y muerto. La mujer simplemente asintió, se tapó la boca con una mano, y lloró en silencio.

- Ven a visitarnos a menudo – dijo ella, y fue una súplica más que una invitación. Parecía como si quisiera mantener el vínculo con él para estar más cerca de su hijo, tal y como Danny había sentido en el dormitorio.

Se lo prometió.

Después, la madre de Harry tomó las camisas, las metió en un bolsa de papel y volvió a tendérselas, viendo minutos después cómo Danny, el amigo de su hijo, se alejaba de su casa en su furgoneta roja llevándose un pedacito de su niño, un pedacito que le correspondía porque siempre había sido un poco suyo.

Y aunque ahora Harry estuviera muerto, y ya no fuera a haber más escapadas a las montañas de Brokeback disfrazadas de fin de semana de pesca, aunque ya no pudiera volver a mirar a esos ojos eléctricos y tener la seguridad de que su regazo era su hogar, ahora entendía más que nunca que siempre iba a pertenecerle. Que no importaría el tiempo que pasase hasta que se reunieran de nuevo, porque su clandestino amor había sido mucho más real que cualquier amor público. Que cuando otras personas podían tomarse de las manos y sonreírse por la calle, Harry tenía que reprimirse. Que cuando otras personas morían tras una larga e infeliz vida juntas, él ahora podría morir con la certeza de que la suya, el tiempo que Harry estuvo en ella, había merecido la pena.

* * *

_Ji. Para las que hayan visto la peli, creo que la mejor correspondencia con los personajes reales, sería justo al revés, Danny siendo el que muere y Harry el tipo duro, pero ya hay demasiado Junes en el que Danny es más femenino que las mariquitas, no está nunca de sobra cambiar un poco las cosas, ¿no?_

_Por si os interesa, el título del fic/os largo/lo que quiera que sea esto, es de una canción de la BSO de la película, compuesta por _**Emmilou Harri****_s, _**_y es preciosa, así que no perdáis oportunidad de escucharla._

_Nos leemos la semana que viene con la segunda parte. ¡Hacedme saber si os ha gustado!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Parte dos. Es muy triste porque la estoy subiendo desde Internet Explorer bc mi ordenador se pone en mi contra y no me deja acceder a la mitad de las páginas cuando le da la gana, pero espero que podáis leer esto mínimamente bien bc no sé cómo se va a subir. Ugh. _

_Se la vuelvo a dedicar a Isabel otra vez porque es su cumple y MUCHAS FELICIDADES AUNQUE NO TE GUSTE CUMPLIR AÑOS. Espero que esto alegre un poco tu día (o ya casi que tu noche) y que te sirva a modo de regalo, aunque sea poca cosa para lo que te mereces :3 (? _

_A las que no seáis Isabel, espero que os guste también, o no, pero que me digáis qué opináis, que me siento marginada escribiendo y subiendo para la nada *puppy eyes*. Y gracias a Ari y Ale por comentar, tenéis el cielo ganado, mujeres :3_

_La parte tres llegará algún día de algún año de, esperemos, este siglo. Happy reading :D _

* * *

**Parte 2.**

Corría el año 1963 cuando aquella furgoneta negra fue estacionada junto al campamento permanente del señor Walter, una pequeña choza de anchas y pesadas planchas de mecano unidas unas contra otras hasta conformar cuatro paredes y un precario techo.

Cuando él llegó, Danny ya estaba allí. Había hecho un largo viaje desde la lejana tierra de Carolina del Sur y esperaba paciente a que el señor apareciera por su lugar de trabajo y pudiera, al mismo tiempo, darle trabajo a él. Jugueteaba con una brizna de paja entre los dedos y ocasionalmente hurgaba entre sus dientes con ella, y no dejó de hacerlo ni siquiera cuando sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez en la vida con los eléctricos irises azules de Harry.

Sólo duró un instante, y no fue suficiente para que ambos advirtieran que un gesto tan pequeño, rutinario e insignificante iba a marcar el resto de sus vidas. Como suele decirse, nunca se sabe que estás viviendo el mejor día de tu existencia; sólo te das cuenta con el paso del tiempo que ese, ese y no otro, fue el momento que lo cambió todo.

Harry bajó del coche y a juzgar por el contundente golpe con el que cerró la puerta, éste le traía por el camino de la amargura. La camioneta estaba cubierta por una gruesa y vieja capa de barro y tenía pinta de permanecer adherida al esmalte del auto por mucho tiempo, pero al parecer era el motor lo que no funcionaba correctamente ya que había chirriado con estruendo antes de que el coche fuera apagado.

Bajó del vehículo y miró en derredor, con ambas manos ancladas al cinturón que sujetaba sus pantalones vaqueros, y entornó la mirada a fin de que la suave arenisca que el viento había levantado del suelo no le entrase en los ojos. A su alrededor todo era carretera y arena, y en medio de aquél inhóspito lugar estaba encallada la caseta, como dejada de la mano de Dios.

Ahogó un suspiro, observó con curiosidad unos segundos más al hombre que aguardaba junto a los escalones de la garita y extrajo del asiento del copiloto una pequeña bolsa personal, de la que a su vez extrajo una cuchilla, y comenzó a afeitarse mirándose en el espejo retrovisor.

Danny ya no le observaba. Seguía jugando con el filamento de paja pero sus ojos se fijaban en las puntas de sus propios zapatos; sabía que la mejor manera de no llamar la atención sobre uno mismo, es no mirar a nadie directamente a los ojos. Las personas no suelen sentirse cómodas bajo ese tipo de miradas, y él no tenía capacidad para soportarlas, por lo que se mantuvo en ese silencio tan característico y que le acompañaría para toda su vida, escondiendo su rostro bajo el ala de su sombrero.

El señor Walter no era un hombre importante, ni mucho menos, pero era alguien, y en una zona pequeña como aquella parte de Winsconsin, su ego crecía más que la espuma. Tendría unos cuarenta y cinco años y el humor debía habérsele agriado hacía décadas, su semblante iba haciéndose más y más adusto con el paso de los años y aunque hacía varios que lo conocía, no habría intercambiado con él más que un puñado de palabras. Las justas y necesarias. Y siempre solía llegar tarde, pero era el jefe, y al jefe había que esperarlo.

- ¿Has venido por...? – Harry se acercó a él y su cabeza señaló hacia la caseta. Danny sólo asintió.

Las botas de Harry estaban incluso más desgastadas que las suyas propias, pero disimulaba su precario estado económico decorando su rostro con una sonrisa de alineados dientes blancos enmarcados por unos carnosos labios, y por la forma en la que se curvaban sus piernas cuando caminaba, Danny pudo adivinar que tenía ante sí al típico vaquero de Texas, esos que pasan más tiempo a lomos de un toro bravo que trabajando la tierra.

- Soy Harry Judd – dijo entonces él, y tendió una mano. Danny se la estrechó con fuerza.

- Danny.

- ¿Danny qué más?

- Danny. Sólo Danny – tiró la brizna al suelo y extrajo un cigarrillo del casi vacío paquete que guardaba en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. El humo se interpuso entre ellos durante un breve momento, en el que Harry le dirigió una mirada que se antojaba burlona.

- Bien, solo Danny. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

- Unas dos horas.

- ¿Siempre llega tan tarde?

- A veces incluso más.

Harry asintió y esbozó un gesto indignado con los labios, pero no añadió nada más.

Un coche comenzaba a recortarse contra el horizonte y algo menos de un minuto después, aparcaba frente a ellos, escupiendo a tierra a un hombre que escondía su calvicie bajo un gran sombrero negro decorado con una cuerda de cáñamo marrón y que no gastó una palabra en saludarlos. Sencillamente apagó el vehículo, se ajustó el pantalón sobre la cintura, y echó a andar hacia la caseta metálica.

Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio. Harry miraba a Danny, sus ojos azules oscurecidos por la sombra que vertía el ala de su propio sombrero sobre su frente, y no pudo evitar dar un respingo cuando la puertecilla de madera por la que el señor Walter había entrado, se abrió de nuevo y su oronda figura se recortó contra el quicio.

- ¿A qué esperáis? ¡Entrad! El trabajo no va a ir a por vosotros.

Lo hicieron, y con premura. Primero Danny; Harry después. Se quitaron los sombreros al mismo tiempo, como un movimiento que parecía coreografiado, y se miraron de reojo el uno al otro, azul eléctrico contra añil marino, hasta que la voz del jefe se interpuso entre ellos, una voz profunda y enfadada, que siguió a una larga mirada a aquellos dos hombres, una especie de control visual.

- ¿Nombres?

- Danny Jones, señor – se apresuró por contestar el que hasta hace un momento había estado jugueteando con la paja. Y resultaba que sí tenía apellido.

- Harry Judd – respondió el otro solamente.

El señor Walter se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y dejó a la vista la brillante calva que escondía bajo su sombrero, la cuál rascó con las yemas de los dedos con lentitud, probablemente preguntándose a sí mismo si esos dos jóvenes valdrían para el puesto y, cuando decidió que tendría que contratarlos, quisiera o no, ya que no había nadie más esperando fuera, apoyó ambos codos en la mesa de madera y comenzó a dar órdenes.

- Las montañas de Brokeback están vigiladas por los forestales, así que tendréis que ser discretos cuando llevéis a las ovejas a los pastos. Tú - sus ojos de ave de rapiña viajaron por la habitación hasta posarse sobre la figura de Danny, callado como si hubiera visto un muerto. – Serás el vigía y te quedarás en el campamento y establecerás allí tu tienda. Es la única zona permitida por el servicio forestal, pero tú... – Harry no se movió de su sitio cuando lo apuntó con un dedo índice, y su rostro permaneció inmutable, a la escucha, pero aún cargado de un coraje algo socarrón - ...serás el pastor y montarás otra tienda, a hurtadillas, entre las ovejas. Cenas y desayunas en el campamento, pero duermes con las ovejas. Cada mañana recoges la tienda por si a esos cabrones de los forestales les apetece hacer barridas. Disponéis de escopetas y lleváis a los perros.

Ninguno de los dos añadió nada a sus palabras.

- Salís este domingo. Disponéis de un caballo cada uno y tú, Jones, te encargarás de las provisiones. Cobráis la mitad ahora y la mitad cuando termine el verano. Y llevad ropa de abrigo. Se os van a congelar los huevos allí arriba.

No dijo nada más. Les dedicó una mirada aguda y los echó de allí sin palabras. Quedaba demostrado que no era un hombre muy hablador, pero no se necesitan muchas palabras cuando con las precisas dices todo lo que querías dar a entender.

Ese domingo los caballos estaban extrañamente apacibles pero el frío viento cortaba como un cuchillo. Harry se arrebujó en su abrigo de lana y esperó a que Danny terminara de hablar con el hombre que les proveería de alimentos durante los tres meses siguientes. No conocía su nombre, pero tampoco le importaba. Lo único que necesitaba saber era el lugar donde deberían encontrarse cada dos semanas para hacer la entrega y no ser descubiertos por los forestales que pudieran interceptarles el tabaco y el alcohol.

- Nos vamos a poner hasta el culo de sopa – dijo Danny cuando Harry volvía junto a él.

- Al menos ha prometido que intentará pasarnos algo de whisky para calentarnos ahí arriba. ¿Qué te parece?

Danny simplemente se encogió de hombros. No le importaba el frío, la escasez de comida o la poca variedad en la dieta, que se basaría en judías, sopa y algo de carne si conseguían cazar algo allí arriba. Lo único que tenía en mente era realizar aquel trabajo y recibir la segunda parte del sueldo para poder casarse con su novia cuando acabara el verano.

- No eres muy hablador, ¿verdad?

Volvió a encogerse de hombros y Judd claudicó. Montaron sobre los caballos y partieron hacia las montañas de Brokeback seguidos por un par de centenas de ovejas.

Durante las primeras semanas, las conversaciones respondían a la definición perfecta de triviales. Comentaban lo bonito que era el paisaje, lo fría que estaba el agua del arroyo al que acudían a asearse, y se quejaban incesantemente de una maldita oveja que siempre se salía del rebaño. A veces también comentaban que tenían el culo en carne viva de pasarse más de ocho horas diarias a lomos del caballo, o lo hartos que estaban ya de no comer más que sopa y judías para el desayuno, comida y cena. Y de que el tabaco se acababa con una facilidad pasmosa. Pero aquél día tenían whisky.

Su 'contacto', por llamarlo de alguna manera, se había hecho con una botella y la había escondido entre latas y latas de judías para pasársela en el camino al que Danny acudía a recoger sus subsistencias. Alguna que otra vez volvía lleno de magulladuras tras caerse varias veces del caballo ya que los caminos no eran nada seguros, cosa que pudo comprobar cuando se topó con un oso de al menos doscientos kilos y las monturas salieron corriendo como ratones ante un elefante.

- La puta oveja de siempre se ha vuelto a escapar – rezongó Harry esa tarde. El fuego ardía en medio de la pequeña pradera en la que habían asentado las tiendas de campaña, y hacía crepitar los troncos de madera, creando sinuosas llamas que se desplegaban ante sus ojos, pero el viento era tan frío que apenas calentaba. – Desisto. Ya le diré yo a Walter que hemos perdido una.

- ¿Quieres que nos cambiemos? No me importa llevarlas yo a los pastos – intervino Danny.

- Soy pésimo cocinando.

- Tú mismo.

Sobrevino uno de sus típicos silencios y Danny siguió tostando trozos de pan pinchados en palos de madera para acompañarlos con la sopa. El cielo se oscurecía más allá de sus cabezas y los alientos comenzaban a congelarse en sus gargantas, anticipando una noche fría casi gélida, y Danny sólo pudo maldecirse a sí mismo por haber intercambiado puestos con Judd. Le tocaría congelarse durmiendo arriba de la montaña.

- Deja eso – le dijo Harry, refiriéndose a la comida. Sus manos desenroscaban el tapón de la botella de whisky y sus labios se apoderaron de la boquilla al pegar un hondo y largo trago. Un segundo después, sus cuadradas y masculinas facciones se desfiguraban en un gesto de amargo dolor. – Wohooo. Esto te calentará más.

Le alargó la botella y Danny la tomó de sus manos, al principio algo vacilante, pero terminó bebiendo. Su garganta se contorsionó contra la piel de su cuello cuando el trago bajó por ella camino al estómago y sintió el alcohol de la bebida calentando su interior como si se tratase de virutas de lava. No hubo gesto de acidez, y Harry se rió.

- Vaya, eres un vaquero duro, eh, Jones – Danny le devolvió la botella con una escuetísima y vergonzosa sonrisa apareciendo en las comisuras de sus labios.

- El marido de mi hermana me enseñó a beber.

- ¡Tienes hermanas que tienen maridos! Pensaba que estabas solo en el mundo – ironizó el de Texas, y se ganó una mirada afilada. – Nunca hablas de ti.

- Tampoco tú.

- Todo lo que necesitas saber de mí es que necesito que me paguen la segunda parte de este trabajo. Quiero apuntarme a un concurso de rodeo. ¿Has probado el rodeo alguna vez?

- Una.

- ¿Y?

- Me caí enseguida – Judd rió y sus carcajadas parecían capaces de derretir el hielo que se acumulaba en las laderas y copas de las montañas, esa carcajada viajando por entre las estepas como un eco creado por la naturaleza.

- Yo soy bueno, he ganado algo de dinero con ello. Pero el año que viene hay un concurso y ahí sí que se gana bien. Deberías apuntarte conmigo.

- En absoluto.

- ¿Para qué necesitas tú el dinero, entonces?

- Para vivir – dijo como si fuera obvio.- He estado durante años viviendo de prestado en casa de mi hermana y su marido. Mis padres murieron antes de que yo llegara a la mayoría de edad y me quedé bajo su tutela, pero han empezado a tener hijos y la situación se ha vuelto agobiante. Quiero ganar algo de dinero para poder comprarme una casa y tener mi propio rancho. Me caso a finales de año.

Entonces Harry lo miró. La botella colgaba de sus ajadas manos y amenazaba con romperse contra el suelo de hojarasca de un momento a otro, pero afortunadamente no lo hizo. Estaba vacía casi por completo y el alcohol que a ésta le faltaba, se advertía en el color rosado que decoraba sus mejillas desde hacía minutos.

- ¿Qué? – inquirió Danny al percatarse de aquella larga mirada.

- Creo que no te he oído hablar tanto en estas cinco semanas que llevamos aquí perdidos.

Jones sonrió; sólo era reservado. No le gustaba llenar el silencio con palabras innecesarias.

Harry le pegó otro trago a la botella y luego se la dio, y se puso en pie, y comenzó a saltar y a gritarle a la advenediza oscuridad que comenzaba a engullirles. De su boca salían graznidos parecidos a los que podría expulsar cualquier pájaro y, como si fuera uno de ellos y hubiera puesto su mirada en un objetivo, se lanzó contra Danny como un ave rapaz.

La botella derrapó por el suelo, pero estaba vacía: todo el alcohol viajaba por sus torrentes sanguíneos, calentaba su sangre y activaba sus sistemas nerviosos. Y Harry seguía riéndose mientras Danny murmuraba algo como "estás como una cuba" y se alejaba de los troncos para rebujarse junto al fuego para calentarse un poco antes de subir a cuidar de las ovejas, arrepintiéndose de nuevo de haber intercambiado los papeles.

- Te vas a congelar allí arriba esta noche. Deberías dormir aquí – le aconsejó Judd, arrancándose las botas a tirones para entrar a la tienda de campaña que hasta esa misma noche había pertenecido a su compañero. Él sólo pudo agradecer mentalmente no tener que subir con el maldito rebaño y no pegar ojo durante toda la noche por culpa del frío, los extraños sonidos y los estentóreos berridos de las ovejas.

- Voy a calentarme un poco y luego subiré.

- Como quieras.

El sonido de la cremallera de la tienda de campaña se unió al rumor del afilado viento y su musculosa figura desapareció en su interior en cuestión de segundos, como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. No se molestó en quitarse ni los pantalones ni el abrigo de lana, pues sabía que le servirían como abrigo junto con las gruesas mantas con las que cubrió su cuerpo antes de dejarse mecer por el sueño.

Sin embargo, sólo consiguió cerrar los ojos. El incesante chinchineo de los dientes de su compañero le mantenía alejado del sueño, aunque sus párpados pesaran y el alcohol que aún albergaba su cuerpo le mantuviera caliente y agitado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de tiritar? Vas a despertar a toda la pradera.

Más allá de la tienda, el fuego ya se había extinguido, y probablemente fuera esa la razón por la que Danny se puso en pie, tambaleándose y algo vacilante, y dibujó un camino irregular hacia el refugio donde Judd aguardaba, buscando algo más de calor. Cerró la cremallera y se metió bajo las mantas sin quitarse ni el abrigo ni los pantalones del mismo modo que Harry había hecho anteriormente.

Cuando el silencio se hizo rey en aquel lugar, dueño y señor de la oscuridad que lo envolvía todo y Danny sentía que los dedos de sus pies volvían a la vida gracias al calor que el cercano cuerpo de su compañero le proporcionaba, advirtió movimiento, y fue tan rápido, tan felino y tan determinante, que le llevó unos segundos reaccionar.

En ese momento se percató de cuán frías tenía Harry las manos pese al relativo calor que hacía allí dentro. Y pudo ser consciente de ello porque el moreno agarró con fuerza su brazo derecho, le obligó a rodear su cintura y entrelazó sus dedos casi inconscientemente. Aunque en todo aquello no hubiera ni un rastro de inocencia.

Se volteó, sólo la cabeza, pero posó la electricidad de sus ojos azules en los confundidos irises añiles de Jones. Éste le devolvía una mirada intensa y confundida, y ambos, en un rincón muy pequeño de sus cerebros, sabían lo que aquello significaba, lo sabían perfectamente bien, pero fue Harry quien dio el paso con valentía.

Su mano abandonó los dedos de Danny y bajó hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, abriendo el botón rápidamente, como una bala imparable, propulsada por una pasión que no nace del raciocinio y que no obedece a órdenes.

Y como una bala, Danny lo apartó de sí. La tienda era pequeña y poco resistente, y a duras penas aguantó el forcejeo que sumió a ambos hombres en una violenta escena. Visto desde fuera, todos sus movimientos gritaban tan sólo una cosa, era la perfecta definición de querer y no poder, de poder y no saber, de tener miedo a aprender. Aún así, el forcejeo fue breve; por un lado Harry lo tomaba del cuello para poder besarlo porque sabía que el ardor que llameaba en sus labios no se debía al alcohol ingerido, y lo cuál era peor, sabía cuál era la única cura posible. Por otro lado, Danny lo apartaba de sí para mantener la cordura, para ser el hombre en toda aquella súbita situación. Y cuando parecía que todo estallaría, que la tienda sería arrancada de la tierra por su propia rabia y su propia ira, cuando parecía que quedarían a la intemperie, tanto física como emocionalmente, Jones bajó literalmente los brazos. Desistió. Y sintió cómo los fríos dedos de su compañero raspaban sus mejillas en caricias carentes de romanticismo mientras sus labios, aquellos que despedían sabor a whisky, buscaban en vano los de Danny aguardando por un beso que no llegaría.

En lugar de aquello, las manos cobraron vida más allá de aquél pequeño contacto físico. Las de Harry hicieron su propio trayecto hasta la hebilla de sus pantalones y la desataron con rapidez y pericia, allanando el camino, dejándolo claro. Cristalino.

La mirada durante ese último segundo de dudas fue vibrante, eléctrica. No podía ser de otra manera estando Judd implicado en ella. Todo parecía eléctrico si provenía de él: las miradas, las sonrisas socarronas, las pullas verbales, y según había podido comprobar en ese momento, también las caricias. Aunque fueran rudas, aunque fueran descorteses, atacaron de lleno los cimientos de toda su existencia, destruyeron el cemento sobre el cual Danny había edificado mentalmente toda su vida, alejada de _ese tipo de contacto. _Porque lo sabía. Sabía lo que les hacían a los hombres por hacer lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Lo había visto. Lo vio de pequeño y no pudo olvidarlo jamás. Pero de un modo u otro, algo lo empujó a seguir adelante.

Como la aguja de una balanza que no termina de medir del todo el peso, las dudas fueron disipándose poco a poco pero en un tiempo record. Sus pensamientos hicieron exactamente lo mismo que la aguja de aquellas básculas cuando se dejó engullir por la explícita mirada de Harry, su manecilla oscilando entre seguir oponiéndose o escudarse en la excusa de que estaban solos perdidos en medio de una montaña prácticamente desconocida y que nadie se enteraría de lo que allí pudiera ocurrir.

Harry pudo ver cómo esa aguja se decantaba por la segunda opción.

Y la sintió. La sintió cuando Danny lo miró distinto y le bajó los pantalones mientras le obligaba a darse la vuelta para colocar su cuerpo en cuatro puntos, apoyado contra el suelo en manos y rodillas. Y aunque no pudo verlo, oyó el sonido del pantalón de su compañero abrirse, el inconfundible sonido de la cremallera descendiendo, y el corazón se le desbocó en el pecho cuando observó de reojo cómo Danny lamía su mano y acariciaba con un movimiento rotacional la punta de su propio miembro, creando un lubricante natural.

Y la electricidad de sus ojos, esa que podría haber iluminado el mundo entero, vibró intensamente en aquella tienda de campaña durante el verano del 63 cuando sintió cómo Danny se propulsaba contra su cuerpo con rotundidad y sin educación. Acalló su dolor propio para escuchar sus gemidos, y gimió con él. Advirtió las embestidas, el escozor, el intenso deseo. Y sintió cómo Danny se venía en su interior, y se vino con él. Y cuando cerraron los ojos y se dejaron mecer, ahora sí, por el sueño sin volver siquiera a cerrarse los pantalones, la electricidad de los ojos de Harry Judd brilló como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Aunque nadie pudiera verla.

* * *

_Jé. Si alguien lo esperaba explícito, lo siento (en realidad no xd). He intentado que esta parte fuera un poco menos liosa en cuanto a la redacción, no tan enrevesada, y ha salido eso. ¿Opiniones? :D_

_Nos leemos en un par de días en el Pones si Google Chrome me deja. Sed felices, torposoplos. _


End file.
